La Princesa de la muerte-Historia de hora de aventura
by Lakiz15
Summary: Existe el amor a primera vista y mas importante existe el verdadero amor? como sabes que eso es amor verdadero? pues eso Finn debera descubrir en esta historia
1. La nueva princesa

✯Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero les guste y pues tal vez no les gusten cosas que pasen a lo largo de la historia pero, así es mi mente y muchas gracias por leer esta historia

Esta historia se llama: La princesa de la muerte y la pareja de esta historia todavia no decido quien sera gracias y bueno que comienze la historia

_ Capitulo 1: La mas bella princesa... _

En un castillo hecho de oro con paredes de diamantes negros se encuentra sentada en un trono un chica de 17 años de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura y un flequillo morado, vestida con un vestido largo del color de su pelo, en su cabeza hay una linda corona plateada la cual tiene unas gemas color negro y arrodillada ante ella una vampira con un pelo negro como el de la joven de 17 años vestida con una camisa gris unas botas cafes, unos pantalones azul marino, unos guantes y un sombrero para el sol entonces la chica sentada en el trono se levanta y dice :

PM:Marceline, mi mas leal subdito,sabes yo tengo un sueño y ese es ir a Ooo y por un dia al menos ser humana, no princesa y quiero advertirte de un asunto serio

Ma:Cual es ese asunto serio Princesa Muerte?

PM:Desde que mis padres murieron cuando tenia 7 años tu Marcy durante 10 años me contaste fantásticas historias de Ooo y me ilusione mucho así que mañana viajare a Ooo pero si ese lugar no es como me dijiste ya sabes que pasa...Mi abuela le dio a los vampiros la inmortalidad y nuestra familia como puede dar inmortalidad puede quitarla y si las cosas van mal pues inmediatamente te quite la inmortalidad volverás a vivir pero antes de que des tu primer respiro te matare así que cuidado Marceline, pero una buena noticia, si todo sale bien haré que nada te mate, por ejemplo el sol, podrás sentirlo sin quemarte, bueno mejor vamonos porque te mostrare donde viviré mientras este en Ooo–De la espalda de la princesa salieron unas alas brillantes y hermosas de color negro y salió volando por una ventana seguida de Marceline

En una mansion de color negro pero aspecto acojedor, cerca del Dulce Reino una vampira y una linda princesa se encuentran comiendo, una succiona el color rojo de una rosa y la otra come pastelillos de chocolate

PM:Fue muy amable DP de regalarte esta comida

Ma:Si claro regalarme...Oye PM deje una nota en mi casa diciendo que estoy aqui asi que si alguien toca y no lo conoces yo te digo quien es–

PM:Claro Marcy pero yo creo que esa nota la dejaste para que alguien te encuentre, alguien que te gusta– Marceline solo se sonrojo sin decir una sola palabra

En una casa construida en un arbol en un sillon un chico de 17 años con cabellos rubios, mochila verde y ropa azul, llora amargamente de repente un perro amarillo entra por la puerta y dice

Ja:Que pasa hermanito

Fi:Es que fui al reino de fuego a pedirle a la Princesa flama bueno, la Reina Flama si queria volver a ser mi novia, entonces llamo a sus guardias y me sacaron del reino de fuego

Ja:Hay Finn debe dejar a RF en el pasado, mira mejor vamos con Marceline tal vez te da un consejo– Jake y Finn salieron de casa y unos minutos despues estaban en casa de Marcy

Fi:Mira Jake una nota–Finn agarro la nota y empezo a leer en voz alta

_Si estas leyendo esta nota es porque fuiste a buscarme a mi casa pero no me encontraras, estoy en una mansion de color negro, cerca del Dulce Reino, si vienen mas les vale comportarse ya que me encuentro con una princesa _

Fi:Jake la princesa con la que esta... te aseguro que no la conocemos porque si pide que nos comportemos no debe ser una princesa muy normal–

Ja:Vamos entonces, que tal si esa princesa es linda–Dijo eso lanzando una mirada picarona a Finn y luego se lo llevo a rastras a la mansión

PM:Bueno volviendo al tema del chico que te gusta, ¿Como se llama?

Ma:Pues se llama...–De repente alguien toca a la puerta y PM va a abrir y para su sorpresa se encuentra con el chico mas lindo que haya visto, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y con un poco de musculos marcados, pero ella no es la unica que cree haber visto a la persona mas linda del mundo, Finn rojo como tomate solo observa a lo que el cree es una diosa, Finn sin poder contenerse esta apunto de decirle que es la chica mas linda que a visto...


	2. La Familia de la muerte

**Holaaaaa quiero disculparme si hay gente que ya empieza a leer esta historia por no subir en mucho tiempo, lo que paso es que me mude de casa y pues hasta hoy tengo internet otra ves y quiero agradecer a BrendaGrungerResendiz por su apoyo y bueno ya no los aburro mejor sigo esta linda historia**

Finn ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de decirle que bella era pero entonces vio la frente de la chica en donde se encontraba una corona como la de las demás princesas y lo recordó aparte de que debe respetar a las princesas ellas siempre lo rechazaban y en ese momento salió Marceline

Marcy:Hola héroe de pacotilla (**_No se si así se escriba pacotilla_**)- Finn solo saludo pero en ese momento llego la PB roja de coraje

PB:Marceline yo se que tu robaste comida del dulce reino y también arrancaste mis rosas así que así que devuelveme la comí...-pero no acabo su frase porque empezó a fijarse en la corona de la Princesa Muerte y PB dijo para si misma -Creí que no quedaba descendencia del reino de la muerte, esto no me gusta nada- y la PB dijo rápidamente -Bueno no importa mejor me voy- y salió de hay rápido dejando a todos con cara WTF

Finn:Algo le paso a PB mejor vamos a verla adiós Marceline y adiós princesa- rapidamente se fueron y Finn fue todo el camino con cara de bobo lo cual Jake noto

Jake:Finn creo que ya te enamoraste, picaron- y se le quedo viendo con esta cara ¬/¬ Finn estaba apunto de contestar cuando vieron a PB recostada a la sombra de un árbol y rápidamente fueron con ella

Finn:Que le paso PB- la princesa volteo a verlo pero con una cara de asustada parecía que había visto un fantasma y entonces una lagrima corrio por su mejilla

PB:Finn, Jake ustedes no entienden tengo miedo esa princesa me asusta igual que me asusta toda su familia si es que queda alguna-

Finn:Pero porque dice eso Princesa, esa chica parece tierna, buena y dulce- La PB sonrío pero todavía tenia esa cara de miedo

PB:No vale la pena ocultartelo así que te contare porque esa chica me da miedo, paso hace muchos años y esto me lo contaron mis antepasados para que tuviera precaución

_Flashback _

Varias mujeres, antepasadas de las princesas para ser mas exactos, encontraron un libro llamado el en Enchiridion y al ver las joyas que tenían decidieron usar esas gemas para hacer coronas decidiendo que ellas gobernarían Ooo pero al quitar el libro del lugar donde se encontraba vieron que justo abajo había una caja y al abrir la caja vieron mas joyas de color negro entonces la antepasada de la PB agarra una pero rápido la suelta **(El nombre de la antepasada de PB sera Candy no se si les guste pero no se me ocurrió nada mas, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho)**

Candy:Cuando toque esa joya sentí dolor, esas gemas tienen mucho poder, son mas poderosas que las otras joyas-

Y cada antepasada de las princesas intento tocar las joyas pero a todas les pasaba lo que a Candy sentían dolor y las soltaban así que con mucho cuidado hicieron una corona con esas gemas negras para la persona con la fuerza para que soportara el poder de las joyas porque aun con forma de corona, seguía doliendo, en esa época todavía habían unos cuantos humanos y Candy crío a una humana como su hija a la cual le puso Elisa, pero cuando Elisa tenia 11 años estaba jugando a que de grande era una princesa como su mama y al ver la corona de joyas negras quedo fascinada y cuando la agarro sintió poder pero no le dolió, le gusto, sentia un cosquilleo y al ponerse la corona sitio que ahora todo el poder pasaba por su cuerpo y al pasar por un río y verse con la corona pensó que era una verdadera princesa y rápido fue a mostrarle a Candy como se veía y cuando por fin llego a su casa le dijo a Candy

Eli:Mira mami verdad que esta corona, es linda como me veo, me veo bonita, mami tienen un vestido que pueda ponerme que convine con la corona- Pero Candy solo veía con miedo y asombro

Candy:Hija no te duele tener la corona, ¿que esta pasando?- Elisa solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no mientras sonreía

Candy:Vamos con las demás princesas seguro deben estar donde estaba la corona, seguro buscan la corona-

Y afirmativamente todos estaban buscando la corona y al ver a Elisa con la corona sonriendo se sorprendieron y unas cuantas se desmayaron después las princesas le dijeron a Candy que debían hablar con ella así que dejaron a Elisa jugando a la princesa

Viole **(Viole es la antepasada de la Princesa Grumosa)**:Candy tu hija ahora gobernar un reino porque la ley así lo dice

Candy:Pero Elisa es una niña no puede gobernar es muy pequeña

Fann **(Antepasada de la Princesa Flama)**:Pero que podemos hacer así lo dice la ley

Candy:Está bien debo aceptarlo

Pero no sabían que Elisa había escuchado la conversación y había escapado, Elisa corría sin mirar atrás mientras decía

Elisa:Yo quiero gobernar de grande, no ahora, quiero tener infancia- pero una hombre la agarro del cuello y entonces saco un cuchillo que dirigía al cuello de la niña y cuando el cuchillo iba a tocar la piel de la niña se detuvo y dijo

Asaltante:Que linda corona niña, si me la das te dare 5 segundos para correr, después iré detrás de ti y ya veremos si te alcanzo, o no me des la corona y te mato en este instante-

La niña solo lloro y pensó -Ojala le diera un infarto- en ese momento el hombre la soltó y se agarro el pecho mientras agonizaba y entonces le dijo a la niña

Asaltante:Solo jugaba no te hare daño, por favor, busca ayuda, diles que me esta dando un infarto-

la niña solo movio la cabeza diciendo que no y se hecho a correr dejando morir al señor, y descubrió que esa corona le daba el poder de matar a quien quisiera entonces volvió donde estaba el asaltante y lo encontró muerto entonces deseo que reviviera y en ese momento el hombre volvió a respirar y lo volvió a matar y así paso rato matando y reviviendo al señor, asiendo que se enfermara y que se curara, que tuviera habilidades sobrenaturales y cuando le dio sueño mato al señor otra vez y se fue de hay a buscar donde dormir así paso Elisa varios meses y entonces a Elisa se le ocurrió una idea, amenazar personar y cumplió su idea en realidad mataba a la gente si no la obedecía y después la revivía para que siguieran construyendo su castillo y cuando lo acabaron revivió a los que murieron y los dejo irse menos a los que se intentaron revelar contra ella, pasaron los años y se caso con un joven tuvieron una hija la cual se caso con otro chico, y así comenzó la familia de la muerte, pasaron los años y nadie se atrevió a pelear con esa familia la cual era muy vengativa y mato a mucha gente de muchos reinos

_Fin del Flashback_

PB:Marceline le teme a la princesa por eso la respeta yo también le temo y pienso en que podría pasar si la hiciera enojar-

Finn:No puedo creer que esa chica venga de una familia así-

Jake:Oye Finn, PB que es eso- dijo señalando la mansión donde estaban la Princesa Muerte y Marcy

Finn y PB:ES FUEGO!- de repente se escucho un grito-

Marcy:QUE PIENSAS HACER MALDITA VELA ANDANTE!

Finn, Jake y PB: LA PRINCESA FLAMA!

**Que les ****pareció a mi me dio risa que reconocieran a PF por el apodo de Vela andante y creo que si lo haré Finnceline bueno publico mañana **


	3. Una casa en llamas

**Holi perdón otra vez por no publicar pero voy a tener un examen súper difícil que cuanta mas de la mitad de la calificación de bimestre así que estoy como loca estudiando pero hoy me daré un respiro**

Todos corrieron al castillo a pedir ayuda a los ciudadanos del dulce reino, mientras solo escuchaban a una persona llorando, no era Marcy era la princesa

_Mientras tanto en la casa de la princesa muerte_

Marcy:Que haremos princesa

PM:Puedo matarla pero debo saber su nombre o verla, puede ser una foto o tendré que esperar a que entre para verla- solo se escuchaban carcajadas y el fuego crecía ya que PF estaba quemando todo el techo el cual estaba entrando a la casa

Marcy:Bueno se llama...- en ese momento del techo callo una tabla enorme de madera que callo sobre Marcy dejando la inconsciente y mas fuego entro creando una pared entre Marcy y PM

PM:Marcy! Estas bien! Marcy!- pero el único sonido en la casa era el del fuego creciendo y los sollozos, gritos de ayuda y gritos que pronunciaban el nombre de Marcy, PM se canso de tanto llorar, gritar y de intentar llegar a donde estaba Marcy así que se recostó en una esquina de la casa a llorar pero en poco tiempo el humo hizo que se desmayara en ese momento por la ventana entro la Princesa Flama y quito la pared de fuego entre PM y Marcy mientras las veia a ambas entonces río macabramente y dijo:

PF:Ya no son tan poderosas ¿verdad zorras?, intentando quitarme a mi Finn, el es solo mío y de nadie mas - después lanzo una bola de fuego a Marcy y otra a PM las cuales les dieron en el corazón eso hizo que PM despertara pero veía muy borroso ya que todavía había humo y vio a PF pero tenia un abrigo que le cubría la cara pero pensó- Deseo que muera de un infarto- pero como la vio borroso no funciono, PF solo sintió un leve dolor y no le dio importancia pero vio a PM y la vio agarrando el lado donde esta su corazón y PF supo que estaba despierta pero no se había recuperado así que aprovecho y se le acerco, entonces le dio una patada en la cara

PF:No eres tan fuerte, creí que seria mas difícil derrotarte por las advertencias de mis antepasados pero ya veo que solo eres una débil- PM reacciono al golpe pero solo pudo decir

PM:Po-p-porque que- en es momento tocio por el humo- que te hicimos- PF se enojo como si la respuesta fuera obvia

PF:Que que me hicieron? le coquetearon a mi novio y el es solo mío nadie puede coquetearle sin recibir su merecido- en ese momento le agarro el cuello a PM haciendo que a PM se le quemara parte del cuello dejando la marca de la mano de PF causando que PM gritara de dolor

PF:Tu y Marceline son unas malditas zorras, prostitutas- pero se sorprendió al ver que PM solo sonreía y reía macabramente

PF:Que es tan divertido tonta?-

PM:Que no eres cuidadosa, al ver tu mano, sentir como me quemabas y ver alrededor pensé en la palabra...FLAMA!- cuando dijo Flama río mas macabramente haciendo que cualquiera que la oyera se asustara

PF:OH NO!- PF intento salir por una ventana pero PM pensó -quiero que la Princesa Flama caiga y muera- y como lo quiso PF callo pero PM no se molesto en ver como había quedado PF, rápidamente fue a donde estaba Marcy, intento despertarla pero no lo logro, la casa seguía incendiando se y el humo crecía,PM agarro del brazo a Marcy, intento cargarla pero estaba muy mareada por el humo y no lo logro en ese momento se desmayo por el humo, se dio un fuerte golpe en el piso tanto que lo rompió un poco, pero como el golpe fue muy fuerte se le habrio un poco la cabeza perdiendo mucha sangre , quedando a un lado de Marcy mientras la agarraba del brazo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Finn, PB y Jake, los tres tenían mascaras para no oler el humo, y las vieron hay en el piso con la respiración lenta en ese momento entro Mentita y llamo a PB la cual salió al patio

PB:Que pasa Mentita- Mentita tenia una cara de horror y señalo al piso, hay estaba, muerta, con los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo y horror

PB:Pr-pri-pr-princesa flama, la primera víctima, Mentita lleva el cadáver de PF a el Dulce Reino le pediremos a PM que la reviva- PB regreso a la casa y vio que ya habían detenido el incendio y en 2 camillas iban Marcy y PM, la doctora princesa se acerco a PB y miro con una cara entre alegría y tristeza

DocPri:Tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que aunque Marcy recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y este en coma por unos días, por su inmortalidad estará bien y la mala es que PM tiene quemaduras graves, tiene mucho humo en sus pulmones y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual le hizo perder sangre ,así que su vida esta en riesgo ya que es humana-

PB:Así que va a morir?-

DocPri:No, si logramos que despierte puede curarse así misma-

PB:Esto será un secreto entre las dos, no hay que dejar que viva, si es necesario la matare yo-

DocPri:No puedo hacer eso, vendrá de una familia asesina y yo se que PF esta muerta pero también se que fue en defensa propia ya que PM tiene marcas de quemaduras en forma de mano en el cuello-

PB:Eso no importa, si no quieres guardar el secreto creo que tampoco podrás contarlo- en ese momento saco un cuchillo y estaba apunto de tocas la piel de la Princesa doctora cuando dijo:

PB:Mejor guardalo o te mato- La doctora princesa trago saliva y movió la cabeza diciendo que si

**Chan chan chan chan... que creen que hará PB? Creen que PM viva? dejen sus mensajes y que tengan un buen día**

**y sigo pensando seriamente en si emparejar a PM y Finn o a Marcy y Finn, si quieren que empareje a Marcy y Finn denme recomendaciones de con quien emparejar a PM y si quieren pueden inventar un personaje y dejarlo en el comentario, debe ser el que va a ser pareja de PM y debe tener la informacion siguiente:**

**Color de pelo, Color de ojos, Color de piel, Que tan largo es el pelo, Como es su personalidad y por ultimo Que ropa usa **


End file.
